Papa Don't Preach
by Gabby0515
Summary: One-Shot inspired by Madonna-Papa Don't Preach. Rose tells her parents she's pregnant with Scorpius's child.


_**A/N So, this song popped into my head out of no where which is odd since I haven't heard it a whole lot in my life being only 24. But it did! And then, I was thinking this would be the PERFECT song for a Scorpius/Rose pairing when she's telling her father. Madonna- Papa Don't Preach. This is my attempt at a one shot :) I own nothing but plot!**_

_How could this happen? We were so careful. Not only did we use the contraceptive spell but also muggle contraceptives. Both failed. Now here I am in the bathroom of my cousin Lily staring at the little blue + sign on the pregnancy test. I can hear Lily outside the door begging to come in. She knew of Scorpius and I's relationship since the beginning. Nearly 3yrs now._

"Rose, I know it's been 3 minutes already. What does the test say? Open the door Rose!" Lily says.

I slowly open the door knowing my face is puffy and eyes red from crying. Lily glances at the test on the sink then envelopes me in a tight hug.

"It will be okay. We'll figure something out. There's always a clinic in the muggle world" she says trying to console me.

It hits me then. She's saying I can get rid of my baby. I can't do that. It's an innocent little child. I pull away from her suddenly looking at her as if she's nuts.

"I'm not going to kill my baby Lily!" I whisper harshly to her.

"But, you and Scorp are so young Rose! How do you even know he would WANT a baby. Think about what his father would say. Think about what YOUR father would say!"

"He's not like that Lil. You know he's nothing like his father or grandfather. He loves me. We were planning on getting married after we finish this last year of school anyhow." I tell her trying to get her to understand.

"I didn't know that. You didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

"Because Lil. I know how much you hate keeping secrets and you are already keeping the biggest one about Scorp and I being together for so long"

"You're my cousin Rose. I'll keep any secret for you" the younger girl said while hugging Rose tightly once more.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall when you tell your parents" Lily said as she lets go.

"Hmm, yeah. That will be fun" I say while rolling my eyes.

"This just HAD to happen right before I enter my last year at Hogwarts didn't it" I say glumly.

"You have to talk to Scorpius soon Rose. School starts back up next month"

"I know, that's what I'm going to do now. I'll send an owl asking him to meet me in our usual place"

Rose went into the other room to retrieve a pen and paper. She preferred using the muggle items while outside of school since they were much more simple to use then the ink and quil. She quickly scribbled a note asking Scorpius to meet her at the small muggle cafe they usually met up at during the summer before trying it to Lily's owl.

"Well, I guess I'll head there now to wait for him. Your owl is fairly quick about delivering to Malfoy Manor" Rose said giving her cousin a small smile before apperating away.

Sitting in the small cozy cafe sipping a cup of Earl Grey Rose's mind wandered coming up with every scenario that could happen. Trying to rehearse how she would break the news to not only Scorpius but to her family as well. She had been there for a half an hour and gone through half a pot of tea before Scorpius showed up. His shaggy blonde hair wet as if he had just been showering.

"That bloody bird came right through my bedroom window and into my bathroom pecking me while I was trying to shower" he said with an agitated edge to his voice.

"Well hello to you too"

"I'm sorry, hello" he bent down to give her a chaste kiss before sitting across from her.

"I came as soon as I could. I thought we were meeting the day after tomorrow. Is something wrong" Scorpius asked while pouring himself some tea and adding a hefty amount of sugar.

"Yes, well no. I mean, I guess it's however you want to look at the situation. It's bad, and good, in a way. I'm not even sure how it happened or what we're going to..."

"Rose, you're rambling. Just spit it out. Whatever it is we'll work through it." it said while grabbing one of her hands.

Taking a deep breath she blurted it out "I'm pregnant"

Scorpius's usually pale face got paler as he stared at the girl in front of him. Minutes went by and not a word was uttered making Rose increasingly nervous.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" he finally said.

Rose waited for more but Scorpius just calmly sipped his tea still looking rather pale.

"You weren't expecting that. That's all you have to say" Rose asked tears coming to her eyes again. Scorpius, noticing this grabbed her hand once more while stealthy removing his wand and casting a silencing spell around them so no one could hear.

"No, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, we used more than one form of protection. We were already going to get married after school. I guess we will just do that a little earlier. We're both 17. Legal in the wizarding world. We can go to the Ministry and get married even if our parents disagree" he said to her.

"We need to at least tell our parents first Scorp"

"You're right of course. I'll come over to tell them with you when you're ready if you want"

"No, no I think it's best we tell our parents by ourselves first. Besides, I kind of need a little time to absorb this."

"Okay, well, owl me when you decide to tell them and I'll tell my parents that same day so there isn't any surprises with irate parents storming over to each others houses before the other ones know" he says with a trademark Malfoy smirk on his handsome face.

"Yes, that would make the situation harder. I'm going to head home now. I'll owl you" Rose says while leaning to give Scorpius a sound kiss.

The days pass quickly turning into a week, then two. Two an half weeks pass each day passing it gets harder and harder for Rose to sleep. Nightmare plague her of her father trying to Avada Scorpius and being put into Azkaban. Finally, not being able to handle it anymore she climbs out of bed and sends the owl to Scorpius letting him know that today was the day.

Taking a deep breath she chooses her clothing before going to shower and making her way down to her fathers study. Knowing he would be in there since it was after breakfast and the weekend.

Her heart was thudding and in her throat by the time she got to the door. She could hear her mother and father both in there talking. Perfect, she won't have to go find her mother first.

Finally gathering her courage she lightly knocked on the door. Her parents stopped talking and she heard her father yell out to come on in. She slowly opened the door. Her heart in over drive and an 'I'm going to throw up' lump in her throat she came in closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she faced her parents.

"I really need to talk to you guys" she squeaked out.

"What is it baby girl? You know you can talk to us" her mother said looking worriedly at her daughter.

"Scorpius Malfoy and I have been seeing each other since 4th year" she blurted out.

Her mother stood there staring blankly at her as her fathers face slowly turned tomato red to match his hair. "She could tell an explosion was about to come.

Deciding it should all be out in the open now before he went into a rage Rose fessed up, "And I found out I'm pregnant"

That did it. Her fathers face was the reddest she had ever seen it making her worry he would have a heart attack. That was until he opened his mouth.

"THAT BLOODY SPAWN OF THE FERRET FACED DEATH EATER! I'M GOING TO KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!" Ron bellowed leaping from his chair.

"No, daddy, I love him. We were going to get married anyways now it will just be sooner. He loves me to daddy." Rose exclaimed while hanging on to her fathers arm trying to prevent him from going to the floo.

"Ronald Billus Weasly, you will NOT go hurt that boy. Now sit down and listen to your daughter" Hermione said in a stern voice.

"He does love me daddy. He wanted to be here while I told you two but I told him no that I think we should tell our parents seperatly" Rose says.

"How could you be so irresponsible Rose? I thought I taught you how to protect yourself" her mother says.

"We DID use protection mum! The contraceptive spell and I've been on birth control pills that I take on time. I don't know how this could have happened" Rose says while tearing up.

Ron is sitting back in his chair his face back to a normal healthy color. His baby girl crying always gets to him so he scoops her up in his arms sitting her on his lap.

"Don't hate me Daddy. I love him so much. I love this baby already and we're keeping it" she crys into his shirt.

Suddenly they hear the floo in the corner activating and Draco steps out dragging a frightened looking Scorpius by his shirt coller.

"Hello again Weasle" Draco sneers out before looking down at a crying Rose in his lap. He shoves his son towards the father and daughter.

"It seems the Malfoy family will be getting it's first half-blood added to the tapestry" he says while taking a seat on the couch in front of the desk.

"Yes, it seems it will" Ron says stoically as his daughter clamors out of his lap and into Scorpius's arms.

_**A/N This is the second time I'm uploading. They deleted my other one because SOMEONE had a stick up their ass and reported me for having song lyrics in the story. I've read HUNDREDS of one-shot song fics with lyrics in it :/ Some people need to just get over it. Anyhow, let me know what you think. Please review!**_


End file.
